End Where I Begin
by sapphirecelestial
Summary: ONESHOT** Based off the songs "End where i begin" and "I'm yours" by The Script. Harry realises somethign after having a comversatoin with Ginny, and it can only make Harry's life better.


Harry let out a heavy as he walked out of Hogwarts; he had just finished it, the world would no longer have to sleep lightly and Harry could sleep soundly knowing no one was hunting him or his friends any longer. But when Harry stepped out of the castle and looked across the ground his relief was shattered, bodies from both sides of the war were scattered everywhere. He saw the small group of Mr. Weasely, George, and Ron standing a few yards, he could only imagine whose body they were standing over. As Harry lower his gaze he found Hermione at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him and he saw her breathe a sigh of relief.

She sprinted up the stairs taking two at a time and when she got to the top she engulfed him in a hug that showed Harry her relief, joy, and love she felt for him. Harry could not return her relief or joy, not after seeing the hard face on his friend Ron just moments before.

Across the grounds the hexes and cruses began to cease, slowly everyone was taking notice of just who had won the duel between the boy-who-lived and he-who-must-not-be-named, and one by one the deatheaters were dissapperating out of the grounds.

The next few hours were spent gathering the wounded and deceased and either sending them up to the hospital wing or laying them in a row for friends and family to grieve. This was something no one wanted to do but everyone who had passed on had earned that respect.

Everything was a confusing blur of happiness and sorrow around Harry as he stood at the feet of the last tie to his father; Lupin, and his wife Tonks. They had lost their lives in the battle, and Harry couldn't bare all the thoughts rushing to his head while he stood at their feet so he turned himself off and just stared, because he could not make himself leave.

Hermione had come back out of the school after helping in the hospital wing and went over to Ron and his family, the loss of Fred had hit them hard and Hermione completely understood. But when she tried to comfort Ron he just turned away to his family. At a loss of how to comfort him Hermione turned and looked for Harry and her heart dropped when she saw him standing at Tonks's and Lupins's feet with a blank stare on his face.

Harry felt a hand grip his and he looked down and followed the arm up to the owner, it was Hermione. When Harry's eyes met Hermione's she saw in him that he had broken, that he couldn't breathe; and the light rain that had started to fall on them only added to his mundane mood.

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze before stepping closer to him and curling her other arm around the one she was already holding, "Harry?" When he didn't answer she just rested her head on his arm.

"He's going to be like me Hermione; he-he's going to be an orphan just like me, he's going to be alone…" Harry finally said not blinking or moving from his spot.

Hermione looked up at his profile, for the first time in a long time, confused. "Who are you talking about Harry?"

"Teddy," He stared a few more seconds at his professor and friend before turning to look at her. "They fought for me, and now they're dead because of this stupid war! He's going to grow up not knowing his father or mother because of this stupid war! …because of me…"

Hermione could see that he wanted to cry but just didn't have the strength to even do that. Aside from that, she could not believe what Harry was saying, or that he was even thinking this! "Harry, how can you even think that for one second! Yes, this was a stupid war, driven by nothing but power, but Harry… none if this is because of you. It was all Voldemort, he marked you as his equal, he's the one who set it all in motion, and you were just dragged into this because of him none of this is your fault. And Harry…" Hermione took his face in her hands to force him to look at her so that maybe he would really listen to her words. "How would Teddy be alone in this world when he's got you, his Godfather, and his Grandmother Tonks to look after him? And I know you won't let him grow up and not know about his mother and father because you know what that's like, and you would never ever let someone go through that. Would you?"

When Hermione finished Harry seemed to really think about what she had said, he found her eyes and spoke. "You're right; I'm not going to let him grow up not knowing his mother and father." Harry gave a small, weak smile. "And…" Hermione pushed on and surprisingly Harry let out a soft chuckle, "And, it's not entirely my fault they're dead." Hermione scrunched her face a bit but reluctantly dropped her hands to his shoulders before leaning up to give him a kiss on his forehead, "Well that's a start…"

After she kissed him Harry tightened his arms around her and held her there with him. They stood there gently in a comfortable silent for who knows how long, before the rain became steady and cold, then they silently decided to move inside; after summoning large tests to protect the fallen heroes.

As Harry sat inside with his friends he knew this was the first step into the beginning. This is the end of his old life and the beginning of his new one, where he would finally get to be himself all the time without worry or care. This was the end where he would begin…

It has been three years since the earth shattering day and Harry has never been happier. Right now he was standing at the threshold of his living room watching little Teddy play with a train set Harry had gotten him for Christmas; the train was a mini replica of the Hogwarts Express. Harry never understood why the parents on television always complained about how time moved so fast, now Harry knew. Teddy was growing up faster everyday and soon he'd be having his own adventures at Hogwarts.

Speaking of time, Harry looked at the clock; Hermione would be arriving at his house any second now. She, as always, had remained constant in his life always with him, helping him when he needed it; whether it was with work, Teddy, or just learning a spell. He never knew how she made time to do all of her own work, hold relationships, visit with her parents weekly, and help Harry out without breaking or skipping a beat. Although her relationships were sparse as well, surprisingly her longest relationship was with their old school mate Seamus. She and Ron had dated for a while but beside sex and arguing there wasn't much to their relationship so they broke it off, even though Ron offered for sex to still be on the table…

There was a faint 'pop' in Harry's kitchen followed by, "Where's my little bear?" Teddy jumped up from his train set and raced into the kitchen, "Aunt Hermione!" He latched himself to her legs as she set her bags on the counter and his hair turned sunshine yellow.

"Hey, how's the little bear today?" Hermione asked in her permanent loving voice. Teddy gave a bear-like roar and used his hands like claws; Hermione laughed at his little show.

"How was your day?" Hermione said as she walked over to the oven and began to preheat it for dinner. "Fine got a good amou-" Harry didn't finish because Teddy ran up and grabbed Hermione's arm and started dragging her to the living room. "Come see what Harry got me for Christmas Aunt Hermione!"

"Oh Sweetie, just give me one minute to get something's ready for dinner okay?" She said reluctantly pulling away from his tight little grasp. Harry just smirked, "Oh, come on Hermione you two are going to have all night to eat, and you just got here relax, come and see his train set." Harry said walking behind her and guiding her to the living room while Teddy ran ahead in excitement. "Oh alright, no use in fighting both of you." She said as they entered the living room.

This is how it always was between them Hermione would always be busy going, going, going but Harry would always step in and made sure she relaxed and stopped being such a busy-body. Hermione in turn would make sure Harry didn't spend _all_ of his time playing with little Teddy and actually did some work…

Ten minutes had gone by and now Hermione was extending the track using her wand and Teddy thought it was the most amazing thing. "You had better get going Harry or you'll be late." Hermione said turning her attention briefly away from the train set. "Oh, yeah you right." Harry walked over and gave Teddy a kiss on the head; which he ignored because he was captivated by his new extendable train set. Hermione stood and they met halfway to give a quick friendly kiss on the cheek, "See you later, and don't let him ware you out to much…" Harry said smiling. "Don't worry I can handle it after dealing with you _and_ Ron all through school." Harry laughed, "Touché, Miss Granger, touché."

Harry walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath before stepping into the fireplace; you could say Harry was nervous he was going to see someone he hadn't seen in a long time, Ginny.

After the final battle; and Fred's death, the Weasely crew had tightened ranks and for a long time they didn't talk to anyone. Ginny, however, did the exact opposite, she clung to Harry like he was the last life support and for a while Harry dealt with it because he felt it was his fault Fred had died. But when he tried to grieve for others he knew who and had died it became a whole different story. Ginny would always get so defensive because Harry was going to focus on another death other then Fred's and she always made a huge production out of it, so finally Harry lost it. It was the day he was taking little Teddy to the graveyard to put new flowers on Lupin and Tonks's grave and Ginny lost it saying he never gave a damn about Fred or the pain they were going through, but he did and he let her know it.

For a while now they had been mutual friends nothing more and Harry didn't see a problem with it. Neither bared a grudge or resentment towards the other after the fight and everything went to as it was before.

Harry walked into the restaurant and saw Ginny's phoenix red hair and made his way over to her. "Hey," Harry said once he reached the table. Ginny smiled up brightly to him, "Hi Harry, glad you came."

Harry and Ginny placed their drink orders before picking up the conversation again, "Yeah, well it sounded like you really wanted to talk about something so why wouldn't I?" Harry said putting down his menu. "Yeah I did want to talk about something with you Harry…" Ginny said looking down, Harry knew this must be something very serious because Ginny never appeared shy to anyone.

"Harry I know it's been a long time since our fight and we've remained friends, but I've known for a long time it was wrong of me to go off on you like that," Harry nodded him head and listened, "And us still being able to talk to each other after all of this has to mean something… Harry what I asked you out for here tonight was to ask if you'd give _us_ another go, I know it's been a long road but I think we can really make it work after all this." Ginny finished looking up and meeting Harry's surprised eye.

He didn't know what to think, was she right? Did they deserve another go after lasting this long? Or was their road to long for them to survive it? But something inside Harry didn't feel like it once did, he didn't feel any excitement or lightness when he was with her or even just now when he thought of the possibility of them being together again.

"I don't know Ginny with Teddy and everything, maybe just too much time has passed… I'm sorry, your an extraordinary girl Ginny, you really are, but I think we missed out opportunity. Does that make any since?" Harry said leaning forward a bit so she could hear his low voice, the last thing he needed was this to be I The Prophet tomorrow.

"Yes that makes since Harry," Ginny let out a little giggle relieving some of the tension, "I guess I just had to try again before moving on, you know?" This time Harry laughed, "Yeah, I understand."

The dinner after that went without a hitch, they talked of old times, laughed at some too. Ginny asked about Teddy and Harry happily filled her in and Harry asked about her family and she gave him the report on everyone; which took a good part of the conversation… Once finished with dinner they hugged and parted ways, with no regrets left behind.

When Harry got back to his house he found Teddy and Hermione curled up on the couch watching a Disney movie she had gotten him, The Lion King; it was his favorite. Teddy was officially conked out and didn't even stir when Hermione picked him up to carry him to bed.

"You're back early; I thought you'd be gone all night." Hermione said in a whisper as she passed him giving him a knowing look. "You knew what she was going to talk to me about, didn't you?" Harry said giving her a half-hearted glare. "Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" She said letting out a small giggle before walking up the stairs to Teddy's room. Harry mumbled his response as she ascended the stairs, "A normal none know-it-all one…" "I heard that…" was the whispered response he got in return which caused him to smile.

When Hermione came back down the stairs she searched for Harry to give him a good what's-for, but when she found him he was sitting where she and Teddy were minutes ago, his head lounging back over the backrest of the couch, and eyes closed. She smiled, even though this sight had become a reoccurring thing now she couldn't help but remember when he wasn't able to relax like this.

She walked over silently and just watched him seconds before taking her fingers and lightly tracking from his eyes, down towards his ear, and ever further south to his chin.

Harry felt the light tickle run along his face and slowly opened his eyes to meet Hermione's warm brown ones. "You have the same burdened look Harry James Potter," she placed her hands on the side of his face and he didn't move or blink. "But you have a light in your eyes that makes your soul the most beautiful of its kind." She softly smiled down at him and leaded in a placed a kiss on him forehead before collapsing next to him on the couch with her legs draped over his.

He listened to her speak as if it were music, whatever she said always had this unidentifiable elegant flow under it; and Harry always ate it up. Harry closed his eyes when she kissed him and draped one arm over her shoulders as she snuggled into him and he rested the other across her legs. Harry couldn't help but think that everything that he and Hermione had been though _must_ be worth something, it had to be…

They sat there together for an unknown amount of time, just sitting there; one listening to the others heartbeat and the other just enjoying this comfortable feel that had spread through his body. "Alright I best get going; I have some cases to look over before I go to mom and dads tomorrow." Hermione said getting up from Harry's lap allowing the cool air to rush on to his lap. "Okay…" Harry said quietly.

"Hermione," She turned back at the call of her name and Harry got up and walked over to her. "I know it can be awkward being with me sometimes, and I'm not always as eloquent with words like you are, and I know I don't really show my emotions or let people in easily, and I know I'm not enough for someone like you," Hermione looked confused as he went on with all of the things, trying to figure out that he was trying to say and make it less awkward for him; but she was at a loss if he was thanking her something or asking her for help or something else... "But I want to tell you that everything we've been through means something and in the end," Harry paused and took a deep breath, "I'm yours. If you'd have me, I know what I'm saying is completely different from any avenue of our relationship before this, but I don't trust anyone else like I trust you, and I don't think I want to try either."

Hermione stood there completely gob-smacked. Harry is telling her that he would be her everything if she just said the word. He thought she was eloquent with words, he should listen to himself more often…

"This _is_ ever different from any other avenue in our relationship, are you sure we should try this? Everything would be on the line, Teddy, our friendship, everything…" Hermione said out loud as she started to calculate the different outcomes if this went bad between them, Merlin she just thought that, was she really considering saying yes to him?

Harry smiled and let out a low chuckle and walked forward and slid his hands up her arms to get her attention, "Yes, Hermione this is very different but I think us always coming out of everything together means something, so what would be any different about this?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes and realized he had a very valid point, but she was still so scared and she knew she couldn't handle it if her relationship with Harry fell apart, who had always been there for her since the beginning. "You believe we'll come out of this together?"

Harry's smile grew, "We always do Hermione, even if we went into the Gates of Hell we'd still come out on the other side, together." This time Hermione smiled because in her mind they already had gone through hell and come out alive, and like Harry said, together.

"Okay Harry," She took a deep breath, "I am yours." Harry closed the small space between them and slowly began to lower his head, "Stealing my line Miss Granger, how unlike you…" They both smiled and she spoke, "Well, I always did say you were a bad influence on me…"

Harry bit back his response, he did not want them to get sidetrack from what had just happened between them. He closed in the gap and pressed his lips gently against hers. Both were very hesitant in their first kiss, neither of them moved, they just experienced the feel of each other. Harry pulled back a little and caught her eyes briefly before he dove back for another one and showed her that they could make it out of anything.

His lips slowly moved against her and she reciprocated and as if some unspoken agreement they opened their mouths at the same time and began exploring what was now theirs. As they broke apart a second time Hermione dragged her arms up around his neck and let them hang there, "You are defiantly _enough_ for someone like me Harry, you love me and that's all I could ever ask for." Hermione said leaning up, giving him a lingering kiss.

Harry smiled and gently kissed back until Hermione pulled away, "Harry I have to go…" Harry smiled and leaned in for another kiss, he continuously planted small kisses on her lips as she began to walk backwards into the kitchen. Hermione giggled at his actions, "Really Harry, *kiss* I must *kiss* go. *kiss*"

Harry was surprised at how much he enjoyed the kisses he was sharing with Hermione; he also enjoyed the thought of being able to do this again. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers, "Alright…but do you really have to go? Can't you stay a little longer; I want to explore this avenue a little more…" He wiggled his eyebrows causing her to laugh at his antics. "Oh no you don't, you can wait to explore…" Hermione said pulling away from his reach with a smile on her face.

Harry sighed in defeat; he just wanted to spend more time with her now, to be with her like this, "Okay…can I see you tomorrow?" Harry said stepping behind her as she gathered her things. "Why don't you come to my parents house with me; you can bring Teddy of course, my parents haven't seen him in a while they should be happy." Hermione said turning in Harry's arms, when she saw his face she smiled. Harry was smiling from ear to ear, "Sounds perfect…" He leaned in for one more kiss and their tongues raced against each other briefly.

They walked over to the fire together, "Night Harry," "Night 'Mione" they dared not kiss each other for fear of getting distracted once again so instead they gave each other a deep embrace before she stepped in to the fire and with a small wave she was gone. Harry let out a sigh as his smile became a permanent figure on his face, he was happy like first ride on his broom happy and he was going to continue being this happy with Hermione for as long as he could.

Harry had gone through hell and come out the other end, gone through heartbreak and survived in the long run, and all of it in the end gave him a life that he would go through hell again for. He had gone to the end of one stage of his life and started a new, and the only thing that stayed with him the whole time was now going to stay with him as his and he would be hers.


End file.
